(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for management of a femto base station.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A femto cell is an area where a wireless communication service is provided for a region within a diameter of, for example, 30 m. A femto base station managing the femto cell is installed at an office or a home, and uses a frequency that is the same as or different from other cells targeting a wider region than the femto cell.
Meanwhile, even when a terminal is not present in a region that the base station itself manages, the base station periodically broadcasts system information corresponding to the region that the base station itself manages against a time when the base station is connected to the terminal.
Since the range of the femto cell is comparatively small, when the femto base station periodically broadcasts the system information, interference with another cell base station using the same frequency as the femto base station or another femto base station may be generated.
Further, when the femto base station periodically broadcasts the system information, the femto base station consumes unnecessary power even when the terminal is not present.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.